Snowflake
by SolPhyr3x
Summary: 'Despite their sort of ice like nature to others, they particularly liked skin ship. It was strange, but their way of understanding each other.' (YukimuraxOC/Yoshiki Kana) A birthday gift oneshot to Carina Nebula! Happy birthday! I hope you like it!


**Author's Note:** Hehe, this is a birthday fic for the amazing Carina Nebula! She is a bundle of cute and lovely! And she is extremely eloquent in English! She writes such amazing and fun to read things! Her fics put smiles to my face.

I hope you see this embarrassing message Nebula-chan! c:

This is for you!

Happy birthday Nebula-chan! I'm glad that such an amazing and sweet person like you was born! I am sure that if I hadn't begun talking to you, I would've been immersed into my introvert ways on this website. I hope you have a magnificent birthday with your family and friends!

Best Wishes,

Cae

P.S. Sorry it may be a little late. I've been occupied with Cardfight Vanguard and Future Card Buddyfight. Those games are just loads of fun to play! (Plus the anime is super good too!) But I hope it is on time!

* * *

**Snowflake**

**Yukimura x OC (Yoshiki Kana, Carina Nebula's OC)**

It was the beginning of the spring season, it was excessively bright at times, yet extremely cold at times. The usually rainy season was a dampener on many people's moods. But for two people, Spring's unexpected surprises may help make it their favorite season of the year.

Despite it being the beginning of spring, in some certain places, snow continues to drop, and cover some households in snow. And the setting of our story begins before school starts in Hokkaido.

"Hey Kana? Kana. You awake yet?" The sandy blond girl turned to her side. Giving her purple haired boyfriend a look that seemed to scream, "Oh wasn't that obvious." Then she quickly rolled back into her blanket, once the cold air had wafted into her bedroom. It was freezing! It was Hokkaido after all. After recently being accustomed to the warm weather of the islands of Okinawa, it was to be sure that she didn't adapt quickly to such a cold area. She shivered under her three layers of blankets, constantly rubbing her hands together, in an attempt to keep warm. How was she going to survive this?

Taking that as a seemingly positive thought, Yukimura pranced into the room, with a strangely cheerful disposition. He approached the blonde girl who lay wrapped around multiple layers of blankets in the pinkish blue room.

"Ah so you are! Good morning Kana." He gave her a big smile, which was rather strange since… it was bright in the morning, and well because he wasn't a morning person either. "Come on Kana, I have something to show you!" He proclaimed, while poking her non apparent sides in the blanket. Her face contorted, to a refrained expression, then quickly turned into a face of laughter.

"Oh stop Yukimura! Hahahah, fine! Just stop!" Kana exclaimed, as she roared with laughter. It was rather strange seeing the snow princess giggle. But since the two of them were rather cold, they could understand the feeling together. Plus, Yukimura thought that her laughter was the cutest.

She got out of bed with her long sleeved fluffy blue bear pajamas. She rubbed her emerald eyes sleepily, trying to awaken herself to at what extent she could. Apparently it wasn't working.

"You look cute!" Yukimura chuckled, as he linked his arms around her slim shoulders. She rubbed her eyes once again, before bringing her hands to his back, to reciprocate the thought. "I look awful. Has the cold weather gotten to your eyes?" She replied playfully, embracing her boyfriend even closer.

Despite their sort of ice like nature to others, they particularly liked skin ship. It was strange, but their way of understanding each other.

"You always look gorgeous. Hehe, come on then Kana. Let's go outside." Yukimura brought his right hand to her left hand, letting go of the hug. She slowly let go of his back, then clung to his right arm. He was always warm, which was always a nice thing.

"Close your eyes for a second." And she reluctantly did what he asked. She could hear the click sound of a door opening, as she lightly stumbled forward. She soon felt something soft on her feet, which got her to open her eyes rather quickly.

Yukimura was full of surprises, and that was a good thing. He gave her an eye smile, and held out his hands, as if he was a child all over again.

A crisp white blanket of a snow white substance rained from above. Kana reached upward, and touched it. It was chilling, but seemed to welcome her. As she breathed, the air seemed lighter, crisper. It was somehow magical to her senses.

The snow was freezing and sharp and bit at their pale fingers, as the wind brushed against their cheeks. But it felt extremely pleasant, for reasons unexplainable.

"Happy Birthday!" Yukimura exclaimed, as a flurry of ice crystals begun to fall around them. It was snowflakes.

Although Kana was freezing, the thought seemed to fade away as she finally witnessed snow.

"This is snow?" "Yup! I'm a little surprised that it would snow during the spring. But on this day is perfect!" Yukimura explained, walking around the thick layer of snow, barefoot. In actuality, the both of them didn't feel all that cold anymore.

"You like it?" Yukimura asked with a curious face. "You have always complained that you didn't get to see it, since you always come around the spring. I'm just lucky that it snowed today!"

Kana nodded wordlessly, and approached the purple haired male, grabbing his hands, and then looking at him with a soft smile.

"Thank you so much Hyou." Kana whispered, with a face of pure bliss. Her eyes sparkled as the snow fell across their faces.

"I'm glad you like it Kana." And he gently pressed his semi-dry lips onto her nose. It was a gentle and cute gesture. Although it felt strangely cold…

"You had a snowflake on your nose." He informed with a grin, before the two broke into laughter.

This was a day that she would be sure to remember, for years to come.


End file.
